


a welcome home present

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Homecoming, Lingerie, Marriage, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Stockings, Surprises, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: nel has a surprise for halibel when she comes home.





	a welcome home present

When the taxi pulls up to her apartment building, Tier Halibel groans in relief and all but throws the door open as she climbs out of the backseat, dragging her single suitcase with her. Being a model means that she only needs to bring a small amount of clothing with her on even ridiculously long travels. New York Fashion Week is hell even without the constant travel, schmoozing with people she never wants to see again so she can spend a few weeks at home with her wife and forget the rest of the world exists. As long as she avoids as many fashion magazines as possible, she can even pretend she’s a normal person for a while.

Her wife will be waiting for her. She had called Nel before she boarded the plane to return home and again when her plane landed, reassuring her that she absolutely does not want Nel to come to the airport to pick her up. When she lands, there are photographers waiting at the airport and as much as Halibel loves showing Nel off— she’s the most beautiful woman in the entire world, far and away more gorgeous than any of Halibel’s coworkers— she knows how much it stresses Nel out to have to deal with the bright lights and the attention.

Besides, she likes keeping Nel all to herself. The rest of the world knows, of course, but Halibel likes coming home to her and keeping her in the shadows, making it known that no interviewers are allowed to bother her. And she knows Nel prefers it that way, too.

The walk to the elevator is too long and Halibel tosses her suitcase into the corner as she waits to arrive to her floor. When the bell dings and the doors slide open, she picks her suitcase back up with a groan and drags it to her door. It’s unlocked; Nel  _ is _ waiting for her.

The thought makes her smile. No one can make her as happy as Nel.

When she opens the door and steps inside, rudely shoving her suitcase away to be bothered with after their reunion, she isn’t expecting the living room to be dark. In fact, the only source of light that seems to be visible is coming from the half-open bedroom door, spilling light across the hallway and inviting her closer. A curious tug in her gut has Halibel moving forward, twisting the lock behind her as an afterthought because the last thing she wants is to be interrupted.

Her footsteps clack on the hardwood of the living room flooring and down the hallway, her high heels making it impossible to mask her steps. Curious, she leans against the bedroom doorway and presses her palm against her mouth when she sees her wife laid up in bed fast asleep, her turquoise hair a mess across the pillows, a lace nightie not doing much to offer her any warmth but the temperature of the room is up. She must have gotten cold and turned the heat on.

Here she was, all dolled up, and had most likely fallen asleep after another long night of work and general sleeplessness knocked her on her ass. It was kind of adorable.

Carefully, Halibel slips out of her high heels and leaves them by the door, padding over to the bed and sitting down carefully on the edge of the mattress. Unperturbed, Nel snores softly, half-rolling onto her side, the bottom of the nightie riding up one creamy thigh.

The motion draws her eyes down further and she freezes at the sight of honest to God  _ stockings _ on Nel’s lovely legs, the black transparent enough for Halibel to see pale flesh beneath. She giggles a little at the sight of the tops of them, not standard lace like she expects but honest to god cat’s ears with little eyes and everything. She can make out the faint curl of tails on the backs of Nel’s thighs; her lady had gone the extra mile just for her.

“My poor girl.” Halibel leans up to brush a stray lock of hair off of Nel’s face, tucking it carefully behind her ear before she leans down to kiss her soft, slack lips.

While Nel could probably sleep through several natural disasters occurring all at once, she stirs to life the moment Halibel kisses her, beautiful hazel eyes fluttering open beneath dark lashes. Satisfied, Halibel leans back and watches her blink herself awake, her heart thudding with fondness when Nel stretches her arms over her head, arching her back just a little off the mattress with a little yawn that ends in an almost-whine. God, she loves her so  _ much. _

When Nel settles back down and looks up at her properly, her eyes widen. “Oh, fuck! I was supposed to be sitting here waiting for you and I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

“It’s fine. You were tired. Walking in on you asleep is a pretty great welcome back present.” Halibel doesn’t say anything about the clothes just yet, leaning over so she can bracket Nel with both hands pressing into the pillow on either side of her head. Careful as always, she keeps her fingers free of Nel’s hair. “I missed you so much while I was gone.”

Nel preens under the attention and the sweetness in Halibel’s voice, one hand slowly rising to rest against Halibel’s cheek. “I missed you, too. I really didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“And I really don’t care.” Halibel leans down to kiss her again, intending to shut up her unnecessary apologies and to properly greet her wife now that she’s home.

Nel has soft lips, warm and plush under Halibel’s own and she softens so sweetly when she’s kissed, her mouth lax and welcoming as Halibel deepens the kiss. One hand wanders to her face, cupping Nel’s cheek, thumb brushing over the line of her cheekbone as she listens to Nel’s breathing hitch and tremble from this alone. Oh, she must have missed Halibel terribly. No amount of video calls or sex toys can replace her when she’s not around, and she has to leave often enough that she worries Nel’s going to be terribly lonely without her.

It’s not that she doesn’t have friends, doesn’t have coworkers and people who love her that are more than willing to check up on her and otherwise spend time with her. But there was that one slimy creep in her past who undermined her own feelings about herself and those around her enough that Halibel still worries. Nel’s still trying to break free of those feelings.

Maybe she’s needlessly worried, but Nel’s her entire world.

“You dressed up so nice for me. Is this a welcome home present?” Halibel gives her an appreciative up-down once more, smirking softly when Nel rolls her eyes even as a slight blush warms her cheeks. “I mean, I’m definitely not complaining if it is.”

“Yeah. It is. I saw your lingerie ad on my way home and thought it would be a good idea, but like. Finding a nightie that fit was a nightmare.” Nel gestures to her considerable chest and Halibel makes a small noise in sympathy. “But I found one. And everything matches.”

Halibel sits back to look at her properly and Nel pulls herself up into the pillows. The nightie  _ fits _ but is stretched taut across her breasts and hips, the tightness making Halibel’s throat feel dry as she imagines running her hands over soft fabric and softer skin. The adorable kitty faces on the stockings peek up at her somewhat judgmentally and she almost,  _ almost _ makes a crack about Nel choosing cats to guard her pussy, but she stops herself at the last minute. She wants to get laid and Nel’s already done a considerable amount of work for her.

“I have the most beautiful wife in the world.” She feels overdressed in her sweater and corduroy pants but it’s turning cold outside. The heat in the bedroom is making her reconsider her choice of clothing, though, her forehead and the back of her neck hot. “Want to undress me?”

Nel’s face lights up and she surges forward, and Halibel sucks in a sharp breath at her cleavage threatening to topple over the top of the nightie at seemingly any moment. “Oh hell yeah.”

Being a model means that Halibel has come across all kinds of women. Some of them have tried out sex with her like trying on a pair of new boots, not quite sure if the fit is right but deciding against them after a few struts across the store. Some of them are as poised and perfect as they are in photoshoots, everything so astoundingly fake it makes her walk away feeling like she was just on set instead of in bed. But Nel is different, reaches for the bottom of her sweater and has it up and over her head in seconds, brimming with excitement that spills into her hazel eyes and has them glittering all kinds of beautiful.

Halibel has about five seconds to become completely besotted with her all over again before Nel’s hands are on her breasts, squeezing through the dark silk of her bra.

“Oh, this one is my  _ favorite. _ ” Nel bounces a little on her knees and her chest moves with the motion, her fingers dipping beneath the cups to slide under the warm and heavy weight of Halibel’s own breasts. “I love the way it pushes them together. Did you wear it on purpose?”

“For you? Oh yeah.” There’s a thousand things she’d do for this woman, and wearing the underwear she likes the most is the easiest of the lot by far.

When Nel grins up at her, it’s feisty and it makes her stomach hot, and then clever fingers squeeze her nipples and make her gasp. “You totally wanted to fuck me when you got home.”

“One of these days, you’re going to have to let me bring you along. I’ll chase everyone away from our hotel if it means spending my nights with you.” The thought is dizzying in more ways than one; she thinks Nel would  _ die _ to see her coming made up from some of those parties.

“Maybe one day,” Nel says in a non committal tone, shuffling forward so that she’s kneeling against one of Halibel’s thighs, her cunt hot even through Halibel’s pants. “I  _ really _ missed you.”

The feeling is more than mutual, Halibel’s pants suddenly too tight, the seam running between her legs pressing too tight. “Then get me naked so I can enjoy my present.”

While Nel doesn’t have the absurd and false practice of the other women who have been in Halibel’s life, she has grace and skill when it comes to her hands. When they had met in university— Halibel on the verge of quitting when modeling offers showed up at her door— Nel had been into graphic design, able to easily manipulate anything in her grasp without too much effort on her part. When they first moved in together, roommates then and nothing more, Halibel was used to watching her hands fly over her keyboard, her tablet, her smart pen in hand.

Those same hands unfasten her pants and have them down her hips in record time, and she has silk panties to match the bra, always paired sets. Nel makes a noise of approval and then gives the pants a yank for good measure. The clasps of Halibel’s bra are no match for her dexterous fingers, and her panties are off in seconds.  _ Hell yeah. _

The pad of Nel’s finger brushes over the slender trail of matching blond pubic hair on her mound— no one ever believes Halibel when she says it’s natural, not with her brown skin. “All right, you’re naked and that means it’s time for me to give you your present.”

Nel falls back dramatically on the pillows, arms spread wide, head tilted back with a Cheshire smile on her face as Halibel laughs and crawls into place between her spread thighs. When the two of them had first been together, some of her friends expressed doubt, whispers that a woman who had an entire past of dating men couldn’t be trusted,  _ what if she leaves you for a guy like that snake-faced asshole ex of hers, _ but Halibel had ignored all of it. She chased Nel fervently, desperate to win her over, desperate to have Nel in her life forever.

The hard work was well worth it. She sinks down against Nel’s body, arms snaking under her back to pull her closer as she hungrily kisses at Nel’s mouth. The lace of her nightie teases against Halibel’s nipples until they’re almost painfully hard but she doesn’t care, satisfied only when Nel’s eyes are dazed and her lips have been kissed and bitten red.

“Lovely. I really do have the most beautiful wife.” She never gets tired of saying that, never gets tired of the way Nel flushes and squirms under her at the compliment. She should be  _ used _ to it but the fact she isn’t is just another unique challenge. “Does the nightie unlace?”

Nel’s smile turns sneaky and she nods, gesturing to the thin silk ribbons keeping her top tied together. “It does. So you can untie this and I don’t have to take the whole thing off.”

Evidently, Nel had done more than seen her advertisement; she’d probably read the article, Halibel’s loud complaints that lingerie was expensive and utterly useless since most of it was designed to come right off. You couldn’t  _ enjoy _ it enough that way. But she finds herself a hypocrite right now, wanting to have Nel naked under her so she can get at all of her at once.

For now, though, she plays the game, taking one end of the ribbon between her teeth and giving it a tug, giggling around it when Nel groans and smashes a hand over her eyes.

The fabric lets a lot looser across the chest, enough that Halibel can get her fingers underneath it, drag it down under the heavy swell of Nel’s breasts and pin it beneath them. Out of every woman she’s ever been with, Nel is the most well-endowed and can’t get away with not wearing at least some kind of support, her breasts a gentle slope that overflowed in Halibel’s palms every time she touched her. Now is no different, her hands cupping Nel’s breasts, fingers teasing her soft pink nipples until they grew firm and hard beneath her touch.

“This is by far the loveliest present I’ve ever received.” Halibel smirks down at her, watching the pink blush in Nel’s face spread down her throat as she squeezed and kneaded her breasts, bending her head to kiss the soft valley between them. “Lay back, baby. Let me take care of you. I’ve been waiting to do this the entire damned plane ride.”

Nel’s breath hitches and she nods, pressing her face against the crook of her elbow. “Go for it.”

Halibel hums against her skin, the tip of her tongue tracing a wet path across Nel’s skin before she takes a nipple between her lips, teasing it with her teeth before sucking hard. She’d worship her woman’s body whether Nel was into it or not but she  _ is _ into it, her breath hitching and stuttering, her hips shifting restlessly on the bedspread while Halibel licks and sucks her nipple, pulling it with her lips just to feel the heavy weight of her breast rise with it. Nel whimpers at that, fingers running through her hair and Halibel moans against her skin in appreciation.

She’s  _ perfect. _ Everything about her is beyond perfection.

When she’s left both of Nel’s nipples wet and throbbing from her mouth, she slips her hands under the lacy edge of the nightie, pushing it up around Nel’s hips and whistling at the soft black lace across her wide hips. “Nice panties. I thought you didn’t like lace ones?”

“They’re only a little itchy. But I don’t like them.” Nel’s lips quirk at the corners and Halibel leans up to kiss the smile, tasting the joy on her lips before her hands slip beneath the panties.

Halibel keeps her mound trimmed to make modeling underwear easier but Nel has no such concerns, dark hair damp along her slit with the evidence of her desire. The sight makes Halibel’s tongue twitch, her mouth wet as she slides the lace down Nel’s soft thighs, pressing kisses up the soft insides as she nears her vulva. She’s sweet and pink and swollen already, her folds slick with moisture. With a careful and practiced touch, Halibel smoothes the curls away from the part in her labia and, glancing up to capture those beautiful hazel eyes with her own gaze, she leans in and licks, one flat long rub of her tongue.

The motion draws a little cry out of Nel’s lips, her eyes smashing shut as her head falls back into the pillows. She’s so needy and pretty when she’s like this, her spine arching as she pushes her pussy down against Halibel’s mouth, her own hands fisting in the bedspread. Her thighs twitch and tremble and Halibel can feel the silk of her stockings against her own arms, slipping one of those beautiful legs up over her shoulder for the perfect position.

Nel was kind enough to dress up so pretty for her. Therefore, Halibel should thank her with a few orgasms for the effort.  _ Especially _ because she wore the lace panties.

It might just be that she’s so fucking smitten she’s beside herself but Nel tastes better than anyone ever has, an edge of sweetness that has her coming back for more. She sucks it off of her folds greedily, enjoying how Nel blushes such a sweet pink for her before she presses her mouth against her, tongue parting her labia to lash against her clit. It takes a few gentle nudges and presses of her tongue for it to harden, peeking out from beneath the hood.

And the minute it does she sucks it between her lips, teasing it with her tongue until Nel’s spine arches and she lets out a high, bright cry that make Halibel’s blood catch on fire.

“That’s my girl.” She wraps her arms possessively around Nel’s thighs, thumbs brushing over the cat’s ears as she presses her tongue into Nel’s wet opening, lapping up the sweetness awarded her for her efforts. “Can you come for me again, Nelliel?”

The use of her full name has Nel whimpering softly, her legs spreading wider, hips rising off of the mattress like an offering. “Please,” she chokes out. “Please, Hal, I—”

Like she has to beg. Like Nel  _ ever _ has to beg for what she wants here.

Halibel presses her mouth back in place, eating at her like she’s the sweetest ambrosia, reveling in the way Nel cries and arches against her mouth, the way she almost gushes with every minute ministration of Halibel’s tongue. There’s a deep satisfaction that pulls at her gut when she makes Nel moan, when she feels Nel’s pussy throb around her tongue, slick against her cheeks. Nel is  _ her _ woman and she intends on taking care of her in a way no one else can.

The second orgasm leaves her too sensitive for more, her fingers tugging gently at Halibel’s hair to get her to back off. “Fuck,” she whimpers, pressing her thighs together, “that was so much.”

Halibel smiles down at her, runs her tongue over her lips. “Enough, I hope.”

“For now, anyway.” Nel smiles sweetly up at her and then shifts, one stockinged leg brushing between Halibel’s thighs. “But I’ve neglected you, I’ve been selfish. Want my fingers?”

“Mm, yeah. That’ll feel just right.” Her own don’t get deep enough and toys can be fun but Nel’s fingers are art in and of themselves, and no toy has ever felt the same.

They don’t entirely switch positions, Halibel falling on the mattress next to her while Nel rolls onto her side, hitching Halibel’s leg around her waist before cupping over her mound. There’s always a possessive edge to Nel’s touches like she’s greedy, like she wants to keep Halibel all to herself, and Halibel is happy to oblige her.

“Oh, you’re so wet. I forget sometimes how much you like eating me out.” Nel’s fingers rub over her folds and Halibel’s breath hitches, her eyelids fluttering at the sensation. “You’re the best wife, you know. I’m really lucky to have you.”

Before Halibel can properly respond—  _ I’m the one who’s lucky— _ Nel’s fingers slip between her labia, teasing over the hard press of her clit with a breathy little sigh that makes Halibel’s stomach somersault. The touch is barely there, though, Nel taking her fingers back, showing them to Halibel, the wetness glistening on the pads of her fingers. It doesn’t take much, admittedly, because Halibel is not blind. She knows how fucking gorgeous her woman is.

“Look at this. So messy already.” Nel cleans her fingers off with little kittenish licks, her eyes never leaving Halibel’s own. “Try not to make a mess all over the bed, baby.”

Her fingers are less teasing now, spreading Halibel’s folds wide, wide enough that the warm air in the room feels unfairly cold against her sensitive skin. Nel’s fingers are there a moment later, two of them pressed against her throbbing clit, pressing against it as she rubs in little circles, a slight edge of pain blooming under the intensity of the touch. But Halibel  _ likes _ it like this, mouthing out a curse as her hips roll down against Nel’s knowing fingers.

Nel hums softly, fingers spreading so that she catches Halibel’s clit between them. “You’re such a good woman to me, you know? It makes it worth it, wearing this stupid frilly shit that makes me kinda itch in the worst ways. Because you always make it worth it to me.”

“If you’re going to do this for me, the least I can do is show you h-how much I appreciate it.” Halibel’s voice breaks a little and she sees a sparkle in those lovely hazel eyes.

“You’re so good to me and for me.” Nel breathes a kiss against her lips and then dips her head, fastening her soft wet mouth to one of Halibel’s nipples, suckling gently as her fingers slip back on a slick flow of wetness, curling against the source, teasing Halibel’s entrance.

Halibel’s fingers thread through Nel’s hair, the hair soft and silky between her fingers as she holds her in place, moaning softly against the top of her head. Nel’s fingers ease inside of her slowly, two of them because Halibel likes the immediate pressure, the stretch and because Nel never gives her less than she promises, the pads of her fingers massaging Halibel’s g-spot while her thumb slides over her clit in slow, careful little circles.

Barely a minute after she wedges in a third finger, Halibel spasms around her, her arms sliding around Nel and squeezing her tight as the aftershocks rock her to the core. Nel keeps her fingers moving until Halibel grips her wrist, gently tugging her fingers away. She holds Nel’s gaze as she brings Nel’s fingers to her own lips this time, tongue curling around them as she cleans up the mess she’s made, Nel whimpering softly at the sight.

She’ll never get tired of the noises she can draw from her woman’s lips.

“It’s a lovely present, Nelliel. Truly, I appreciate it.” Her hands are under Nel’s nightie, pulling it off over her head in one quick tug, fanning Nel’s hair out over the pillows. “But nothing can top your naked body for me… However, I like the stockings. They can stay.”

Nel beams up at her, rubbing her thighs together so the stockings whisper. “Cool. I like them.”

Halibel laughs and kisses her, drinking in the taste of her smile, and the pins Nel beneath her, sliding a thigh between hers.

Truly, this is the best welcome home present she’s ever received. She wonders how Nel plans on topping herself next time.


End file.
